The super awsome Death Note everything show
by wert200024
Summary: What would happen if you could tell tell the Death Note characters to do anything? PMS me if you want additional characters added Oh and this picture got characters cut off :( I am sorry to have to do this to you but... this story is on hold until my creative mind starts to work properly again
1. Prolog (is prolog spelled right?)

**I don't own death note**

L ,Light ,Misa ,Matsuda ,Watari , bb ,and , Chief Yagami Appeared in a white room with windows that showed a swirling Purple Vortex.

L: Where are we?

Suddenly a girl with Blond hair and Piercing blue eyes appeared in front of the group

Wert200024: HELLO EVERYONE! WELCOME TO THE DEATH NOTE RANDOM CHALLENGE SHOW YOU CAN CALL ME W!

The whole group covered there ears at the sheer volume of the voice.

W: Here are the rules for all the viewers, You can submit dares and challenges by reviewing if no one submits challenges I will make them up myself. ^ ^

Light: Wait... I HAVE TO DO WHAT YOU SAY!

W: Of course * smiles like a maniac*

Everyone stairs at W like shes crazy

W: Thanks for watching Review please

**Wow I have never tried something like this before**

**I am confident it is at least okay though XD**


	2. Episode 1

**I don't own death note**

W: Welcome to the first episode of the Death note challenge Show!

L: Welcome

Everyone Else: Hi.

W: I actually got comments I am so proud of myself!

Misa: Congrats W.

Our first challenge is from **UmbraShadowGirl**

The challenge: You Should make Light and L make out!

Misa: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO I will not let that pervert kiss MY LIGHT!

W: Sorry misa it must be done *with a wave of her hand a giant cage encircles Misa Amane *

L and Light: *Slams there mouths together in a pursuit to feel each others lips on there own lips *

W: That was so HOT * nosebleed *

L and Light: Thank you.

The couple goes to sit on a red couch with cake and potato chips

Mr. Yagami: Wait there GAY!

W: yes...

Misa: Can Misa Misa come out now.

W: No.

Matsuda:Are there any more dares?

Watari: I do not believe there are any more.

W: You are correct Watari.

Everyone sighs in relief.

W: though I do have one in mind, He He

Everyone Screamed.

This challenge is... You have to play the Pockey Game

The pairs are

L and Light

Mr. Yagami and Watari

and

Misa and Matsuda

L and Lights turn...

L and light took the piece of pockey in there mouths and started to chew there mouths moved closer and closer together until there lips met, it was a long and passionate kiss, they soon broke for air and blushed a deep red.

Mr. Yagami and Wataries turn...

They ran away screaming before I could give them the candy

L then ate the candy

Misa and Matsudas turn...

They took the Pockey in there mouth and started to munch when the candy fell out of there mouth and hit the ground the same thing happened each time and they are still trying  
W: good by and stay-tuned for episode 2

Matsuda: Gahhhhhh not Again!

**Hey guys only got one review :( **

**If I continue to have so little reviews this series could be indanger PLEASE REVIEW!**


	3. Episode 2

W: Hi guys I am back, sorry for leaving you.

L: It's alright W we forgive you.

W looks around at her pretty white room and sees its a mess pillows are every where Misa and Matsuda are still trying to play pockey and Light is drawing perverted pictures of L, and is putting them on tumbler.

W: Everyone stop what your doing, NOW!

Everyone stops

Misa: Do we have more dares?

W: Yes

Everyone: *screams, and starts to run *

W uses her super ninja skills to tie them all to chairs.

W: And our first dares from... Kairi-Ichimaru15

The dare is, L has to be my husband for a month maybe longer. I dare him! Plus I dare light to fight against me, me having my pink emo hello kitty chainsaw and he has a spork.

Kairi-Ichimaru15 enters through a door marked Guests, she is wearing a wedding dress and holding her

pink emo hello kitty chainsaw, L looking panicked runs into a random door, this door happened to be the wedding door.

Misa: so that pervert is gonna get married.

Light: apparently so.

Watari: my little L is finally growing up *sniffles *

W: it's only for a month.

The people outside the wedding room hear a low rumble as it gets louder and louder the door starts to shake we move away just as a motorcycle breaks the door down, kairi-Ichimaru15 jumps off with a dizzy and scared L clinging to her dress with his eyes squeezed tightly.

Kairi-Ichimaru15: Alright Light LETS FIGHT!

Light: bring it on.

I give light his spork and he gets into battle position, Kairi-Ichimaru15 kills light before he can even move one inch.

W: well... That was productive.

Kairi-Ichimaru15: I agree.

W: Bye!

**Hi guys as you know I don't own death note :D again with the only one review guys ._. **


End file.
